ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Granite Borer
'Very Easy' Stun the -ga IV's one stunner was enough, sometimes it likes to start the fight with a -ga IV. Really very easy and straightforward fight. All of it's moves are weak and strip shadows, with the exception of cannonball which was 3-700 dmg and goes through shadows. Erase burn, and blindna the blind and it's overall a weak mob. It doesn't even hit hard, hit 85NIN/DRK for 180 with 30 enfire. Gains a moderate blaze spikes effect it seemed when it was scrunched in the fetal position. Tachi: jinpu triggered red !! Testimonials *99BST/DNC soloed him using RR/MC/DG with no food and just using flourish stun on his Ga spells. Was nice and cheap way of doing the guy. Which is nice to me since who likes spending all that gil on stacks of pet food. *-Just soloed this thing as 90DNC/NIN Stun Firaga IV and keep up Fan Dance the whole time. Used Apocolypse, RR, and Stout Arm. ~Eruvae Syplh *-Just tryed to Duo THF and DNC totally doable If we had some healing. ~Ermachko Cerberus *~Successful Duo, 85DNC/NIN and 85WHM/SCH ~ *-Just did this fight X2 with my trusty sidekick Dragoonslayer. He came as 85BLM/NIN and i came as 85RDM/NIN, totally layed waste to this super easy fight. Sabotuer+ Slow II to help conserve shadows. Your standard LVL 5 Bio III works really well and poison II had no problem landing. Bounce hate with kite/nuke method around the rock you take Blazing Eruca to. Super easy fight. Earring and orision seal dropped, with no TH present. Ebonyshield & Dragoonslayer of Cerberus. *Soloable as 89DNC/NIN in full evasion gear (and haste for shadows). Evasion and dagger skill was not capped. Just remember to keep finishing moves up at all times to stun Firaga IV which is his only deadly move. Violent flourish landed 90% of the time for me but the stun did miss once when stutter step effect wore off. Don't reverse if you can't get finishing moves from a step or from No Foot Rise right away after you reverse. Vitriolic spray and cannonball isn't too big of a deal if you keep Fan Dance up. He likes to open with Firaga IV so best to start the fight with a stun. Used Atma of the Gnarled Horn and Atma of the Razed Ruins. Wasn't too hard of a fight, just long, around 20 minutes. *Soloed this thing as BST/DNC using about 5 Nazunas, a near perfect Pet: Damage Taken -% set and a LOT of 1.7k HP rewards. At first, I knew virtually nothing about the NM and Fire spells were overwhelming Nazuna's HP (700-1.2k), until I realized with enough reaction time, I could heel Nazuna and run her out of range. This also gave my Reward and Call Beast timers some cooldown which became VERY valuable. Kite area is the ??? and west until you hit a dead end wall (near the Tojas spawn.) Fight took about 30 minutes, I used Atma of the Ebon Hoof and Atma of the Mounted Champion. IF YOU PLAN TO SOLO AS A BST/DNC, STOCK TEMPORARY HEALING ITEMS because this thing DOES have some kind of wild hate, or some kind of hate reset. Nazuna would hit it twice, then miss 1-2 times and the mob would already be darting for me, Snarl would not remove hate on occasion. Only dropped a Navarch Seal: Head, 720 XP and 250 cruor solo. --KittyhawkZ 05:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *I soloed this on NIN/DNC 90. Make sure you keep Weakened Daze up so stunning his -aga can be a breeze for you. I used Atma of the Sellsword (I know, weak) for magic resistance and atma VV. I used somewhat of an eva set, used haste gear with aurore doublet. Had corse cape,eva torque, Ungur boomerang and velocity earring for eva (along with the doublet ofcourse). At around 25%-35% from my experience he might curl up and enable his potent blaze spikes and start using Cannonball. Make sure you have 200-300% tp at this time to cure yourself because cannonball (did around 400-500 on me) goes through shadows but does not erase them. Turn your back and cast elemental wheel for damage. In between cast make sure you anticipate his casting so you can stun. Died 1 time out of ignorance on my part. Very easy if planned correctly. -- Kyen (Unicorn) *Solable by 90RDM/BLU, straight tank with defense gear and a solid fire resistance setup (116 from spell + 20 from belt was enough). Keep cocoon and aquaveil up. 10-15 minute fight. --lirmont 03:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) *Solo: PUP/NIN Atma: Harvester; Razed Ruins; Plaguebringer; Soulsoother Automaton. Deploy automaton to melee with you, use Shoulder Tackle to stun Firaga, then Tactical Switch TP off of automaton to follow up with Stringing Pummel. Curled up very few times and the spikes didn't hurt enough to cause much trouble. ~Sanjo, Titan Server Was doing this with my LS today, managed to get 4 WAR head seals to drop on one kill. 7/12/11 Cannonball Hate seems to be reset after the use of Cannonball *Cannonball does NOT reset hate. i got hit with 3 of them back to back and the mob never once turned from me. Moved this from the main page.